Oh! My Tricky Girl!
by Eustacia Vipointe
Summary: Hai! Aku Sakura Haruno. Mendapat sebutan Queen of Trick. Karena sebuah kecelakaan, jasad dan rohku terpisah! Ah! Mikoto ba-san, kenapa beliau berwajah pucat begitu saat melihatku berdua dengan Sasuke-kun di kamar? OH INI GAWAT! For Winterblossom. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Note** : GAJE, OOC, Fluff gaje, PoV ga jelas ;_;

.

* * *

.

"Sakura! Kouhaiku yang cantik dan pintar, tolonglah senpaimu ini!" Mohon seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan model cepol. Mata kecoklatannya menatap adik kelasnya penuh harap. _Well_, kayaknya ia sedang dilanda masalah besar deh. Sementara gadis yang diajak bicara oleh senpainya itu hanya menyatukan alis merah mudanya. Sepasang mata emerald memandang lurus senpai cantiknya itu.

"Ceritakanlah, senpai."

.

.

Hai! Seperti yang kalian dengar barusan, namaku Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Umur 16 tahun dan duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA Konoha Gakuen. Saat ini aku sedang mendengarkan curahan hati dari senpaiku, Tenten. Tenten-senpai bukan siapa-siapaku, kok. Hmm, bagaimana ya? Di sekolah ini aku dipercaya senpai, teman seangkatan, atau kouhai untuk membantu permasalahan mereka. Kau tahu kenapa?

.

.

* * *

**Oh! My Tricky Girl!**

**For Winterblossom Festival. White/72 Hours**

**©Kokoro Fujisaki**

.

* * *

.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Isaknya, "Aku lelah begini terus." Sakura menyodorkan sekotak tissue pada Tenten. Tenten mengambil selembar tissue, lalu menyeka air matanya.

"Itu mudah," hibur Sakura, "Kalau Lee-senpai suka pada Tenten-senpai, senpai hanya tinggal menyuruh-nyuruhnya saja. Gampang kan?"

"Eh?"

Sakura Haruno pun bersandar pada kursinya sambil menghela napas panjang, dikibaskannya rambut merah muda indahnya, lalu kembali pada posisi duduk awal. Mata emeraldnya menatap tajam Tenten.

"Lee-senpai naksir Tenten-senpai, ne?" Tanya Sakura retoris. Memang berita kalau Rock Lee-siswa kelas 3 SMA Konoha Gakuen itu tergila-gila pada Tenten. Namun Tenten sendiri naksir pada teman sekelasnya sekaligus ketua ekskul judo, Neji Hyuuga. Tenten sendiri sudah menolak Lee berkali-kali. Tapi emang dasar Lee kepala batu atau kenapa, dia tetap saja mengejar Tenten, membuat gadis bertubuh tinggi semampai itu tidak nyaman.

Tenten mengangguk. Sakura melengkungkan bibirnya, memamerkan senyuman sarkastik, "Senpai suruh saja Lee-senpai supaya mengerjakan tugas atau pr milik Tenten-senpai. Atau kalau bisa sih porotin saja."

Tenten membelalakkan matanya, "_Are you crazy or something_? Itu licik!"

"Mereka memanggilku begitu, hmm," gumam Sakura pelan, "Oke! Aku akan jelaskan kronologi rencanaku!" Gadis itu segera bangkit dari kursinya, menurunkan sebuah papan tulis gantung. Diambilnya spidol papan tulis di laci sebelah kiri.

"Kalau kau menjalankan rencanaku kau akan dapat keuntungan. Satu..."

Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, tangan kanannya sibuk menulis _KEUNTUNGAN, SATU :_

"Kalau selang beberapa waktu setelah Tenten-senpai err.. apa ya bahasanya? Umm menindas Lee-senpai, dan ia memilih untuk menyerah menggapai hati Tenten-senpai, menurut senpai bagaimana?"

Tenten terperangah seperti menyadari sesuatu. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai mengerti mengenai jalan rencana Sakura, "Me-menjauhiku lalu aku jadi tidak terganggu?"

"_Correct_," jawab Sakura cepat sambil menulis Lee-senpai tidak akan mengganggu Tenten-senpai lagi. DUA :

"Lalu bagaimana jika Lee-senpai memilih untuk tetap setia walaupun Tenten-senpai menindasnya?"

Tenten bergeming. Ia kembali dibingungkan oleh rencana Sakura Haruno, "Err-sepertinya kau meleset, Sakura."

Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil melanjutkan menulis _Lee-senpai akan selalu memenuhi permintaan Tenten-senpai. Ia akan lebih mirip menjadi pelayan ketimbang pangeran pujaan. _Sakura berbalik dan menatap Tenten. Terlihat perubahan mimik wajah Tenten. Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ah! Kau benar!"

"Dan..." Bisik Sakura sambil melangkah menjauhi papan tulis. Dinaikinya meja tua yang sejak tadi memisahkan duduk antara ia dan Tenten. Sakura mendekati telinga Tenten, "...berhubung Neji-senpai dan Lee-senpai bersahabat, mengapa tidak kau tanyakan saja informasi tentang Neji-senpai lewat Lee-senpai, ne? Akan sangat sulit kan kalau Tenten-senpai hanya bisa melihat Neji-senpai dari kejauhan?"

.

.

Aku sangat terkenal dengan sebutan **_Queen of Trick_**, menjual rencana-rencana jenius._ Originally made by Sakura Haruno_. Jika di Konoha Gakuen menyebut-nyebut kata licik, licin, culas, _tricky_, _crafty_, atau bahkan_ insane_.. Sudah bisa dipastikan ada sangkut-pautnya denganku. Mengapa? Karena aku bisa menciptakan rencana licik bagi klienku agar mereka dapat bebas dari masalah mereka. Terkadang, kebaikan itu agak membosankan. Contohnya ya Tenten-senpai ini. Ia rela menghabiskan jam makan siangnya untuk datang ke markasku-yang terletak di bawah tangga lama. Bayarannya pun tak murah. Antara seratus atau dua ratus ribu per orang. Biasanya dalam sehari, rata-rata lima orang datang mengemis rencana padaku. Coba hitung, jika satu hari terdapat lima klien dan mereka membayar seratus ribu per orang, berapa ratus ribu yang aku dapat dalam seminggu? Hebat kan?

Masalah dosa? Ah, aku tidak berdosa. Yang dosa itu mereka. Toh mereka kan yang melakukan rencana jahatku? Aku hanya memberi mereka rencana, lalu keputusan ada di tangan mereka, bukan?

Eits, kok kesannya aku jahat ya? Haha. Maaf, kalau soal ini aku suka semangat sendiri, hehe. Ah ya, pukul berapa sekarang? Oh pukul sebelas. Aku terlambat pelajaran Kimianya Kurenai-sensei. Setelah itu masuk ke kelas bahasa Jepangnya Jiraiya-sensei, lalu pulang! Gah, oke saatnya ke kelas. Gini-gini aku rajin loh. Ciao! Sampai jumpa saat pulang nanti!

.

.

Bel pulang yang berdering dan menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah bagaikan malaikat penyelamat murid-murid Konoha Gakuen. Setidaknya bagi mereka sih begitu, terutama bagi anak yang kena apes disuruh maju ke depan kelas untuk mengerjakan soal. Murid-murid segera merapikan buku mereka lalu berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitu pula dengan seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda panjang. Lagi-lagi Jiraiya-sensei tidak mengajar. Ia hanya meninggalkan setumpuk tugas yang harus dikerjakan, sementara guru tua itu malah asyik menulis sesuatu-mungkin novel. Sakura sendiri juga tidak peduli. Gadis itu berjalan dengan santai menuju lantai bawah ruangan loker, sekaligus menunggu ruangan loker itu sepi dari kerumunan murid. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja alasan mengapa Sakura Haruno memperlambat langkahnya. Ya, ia ingin menggunakan sekian sekonnya yang berharga untuk melongok sebentar ke kelas 2-F. Kelas pangerannya. Oke, mungkin beberapa jam yang lalu Sakura menyindir Tenten yang hanya bisa melihat Neji dari kejauhan. Kenyataannya? Sakura sama dengan Tenten.

"Itu dia!" Gumam Sakura sambil mengintip dari balik pintu. Mata emeraldnya menatap lama sosok yang sedang memasukkan beberapa kertas ke dalam buku paket. Kelopak mata itu sampai enggan berkedip, sangat takut kehilangan satu momenpun. Sasuke yang (sepertinya) sadar bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan, menoleh ke arah pintu. Sakura segera bersembunyi sambil memeluk buku bahasa Jepangnya yang super tebal. Lalu berlari menuju ruang loker.

_Bodoh, Sakura! Kau tidak pernah kagok dalam bikin rencana tapi kenapa malah kagok di depan dia?_

.

.

Pintu loker nomor empat belas berwarna biru tua berdebum keras saat seseorang membantingnya dengan tenaga super. Saat ini sekolah sudah sepi, jadi tidak akan melihat kejadian barusan. Hmm.. Bagaimana ya kalau ada yang melihat? Bisa-bisa tulisan merah besar bertuliskan _"Queen of Trick Tidak Hanya Menjadi Pembuat Rencana, Tapi Juga Rangkap Jadi Pembunuh Bayaran!"_ di halaman depan majalah sekolah dengan cover Sakura Haruno sedang berwajah depresi. Uh, gila.

"Baka, Sakura!" Ejeknya pada diri sendiri. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri karena belum pernah berani mengajak Sasuke Uchiha-orang yang disukainya, mengobrol dengan akrab. Sekarang akhir Juli dan Sakura sudah naksir sama Sasuke tepat setahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya saat Masa Orientasi Siswa. Karena kesal, Sakura kembali mengepalkan tangannya, lalu menonjok lokernya dengan sekuat tenaga. Bulir-bulir bening dari mata emeraldnya mulai membasahi pipi pualamnya, lalu berjatuhan satu demi satu hingga membuat jejak bulat-bulat kecil di lantai kayu ruangan loker. Sakura membenci ini. Ah andai saja ia diberi kesempatan agar bisa dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura yang sejak tadi tenggelam dalam lamunannya kini baru sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai di jalan raya. Sore ini padat sekali. Banyak anak-anak seusianya berlalu-lalang dihadapannya dengan penampilan Harajuku atau Gal, yang membuat gadis itu agak risih. Dirogohnya _handphone_ miliknya. Barangkali ibunya sudah menelepon karena khawatir. Ah benar. Tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari telepon rumah. Sakura menghela napas lalu mengantungi kembali _handphone_nya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menubruk bahunya pelan, membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"Ouch!"

"Gomen," suara ngebass seseorang menjawab rengekan Sakura. Dari nadanya saja sangat ketahuan bahwa ia tidak tulus mengucapkannya.

"Hei! Tulus sedikit do-"

.

_Deg_

_._

Mata emerald Sakura membelalak lebar saat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam sedikit mencuat ke atas menatapnya lekat-lekat. Onyx bertemu emerald. Membuat Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. Dengan cepat anak laki-laki itu langsung memalingkan wajah tampannya dan berjalan beberapa meter di depan Sakura.

_Sa-Sasuke-kun!_

.

.

Jarang sekali Sasuke Uchiha pulang sendirian. Maksudku, biasanya ia selalu pulang bersama Gaara dan Naruto. Atau dengan Suigetsu-senpai dan Juugo-senpai. Atau lebih parahnya lagi sama si Karin. Ih, aku ogah menyebut nama cewek genit itu dengan embel-embel 'senpai'. Dan oh! Ia langsung jadi perhatian! Beberapa anak gadis seumuranku dengan gaya Harajuku yang mencolok datang mendekatinya, begitu pula dengan para gal itu. Eh! Bahkan tante-tante juga mendekatinya! Kenapa kau begitu ganteng sih, Sasuke-kun?

Eh! Stop! Justru ini kesempatanku untuk pulang bersama Sasuke-kun. HIE! Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandanganku! Hmmm kemana ya dia?

Ah itu dia. Astaga! Ia bahkan sudah menyeberang jalan dan hendak berjalan lagi. Kalau tidak buru-buru aku akan kehilangan kesempatan emas! Yosh! Aku harus berjuang!

"A-anooou! Sa-"

.

_CKIIIT!_

_.  
_

"KYAAA! ADA REMAJA BERAMBUT PINK YANG LABIL DAN DEPRESI NEKAT MENYEBERANG SAAT LAMPU HIJAU!"

.

_BRUAKKKK!_

.

.

.

_ITTAI_! Sakit, brengsek!

Hah?

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa badanku sakit sekali? Kenapa tadi aku sempat mendengar banyak orang berteriak? Mengapa tadi terdengar suara, "Remaja nekat!"

.

Ada peristiwa apa sih? Dan kenapa pandanganku... Jadi... Gelap?

.

* * *

.

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, memamerkan kedua bola mata emeraldku yang alami dan indah. Aku menyapu pemandangan di hadapanku. Ruangan kecil berbau steril dengan cat berwarna putih. Saat ini aku sedang berbaring di atas ranjang keras yang sama sekali tak nyaman. Rasanya ingin bangun, deh. Di sampingku ada kaasan dan otousan. Kaasan sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sementara otousan... wajahnya loyo sekali. Sebetulnya ada apa ini?

Kaasan pun mendekati ranjang tempatku berbaring. Dielusnya pipiku dengan lembut, "Sakura... sadarlah, Nak."

.

He?

.

Aku mencoba bangkit dari tidurku. Kemudian kuberikan pelukan kejutan untuk kaasanku yang tersayang. Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Kok aku jadi tembus pandang? Oke, ini seram. Jantungku berdegup kencang, mulai merasakan keadaan janggal di sekitarku. Aku melongok ke arah tempat tidur rumah sakit. Dan benar saja... ragaku sedang terbujur kaku disitu!

.

Ja-jadi roh dan badanku terpisah gitu?

.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, a-aku datang menjenguk," sebuah suara yang sudah sangat kukenal terdengar dari balik pintu, pintu putih yang terlihat kokoh itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok sahabatku, Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis cantik nan lembut itu berjalan dengan wajah khawatir sambil membawa sekeranjang penuh buah-buahan. Kaasan menyambutnya dengan wajah ramah. Ia bercerita pada Hinata kalau 2 jam lalu aku tertabrak oleh truk hingga sampai saat ini hilang kesadaran. Aku melengos dan berdiri dari ranjang, berjalan menuju tempat Hinata dan kaasan mengobrol. Ah, baik sekali kau Hinata. Sampai repot-repot menjenguk dan membawakan buah. Aku tersanjung sekali, ternyata ia betul-betul tulus berteman denganku.

"Kata pihak rumah sakit, tadi Sakura dibawa ke sini oleh anak laki-laki dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam, barulah rumah sakit menelepon saya," jelas kaasan pada Hinata, membuatku terperangah kaget. Eh? Sasuke-kun? Menolongku? Lalu kemana dia? Sedang apa? Bersama siapa?

.

Eh tunggu.

.

Dengan wujud roh begini aku bisa menge_stalk_ Sasuke-kun! Aku bisa tahu kesukaannya, tabiat, serta kebiasaannya! Aku bisa kembali ke tubuhku nanti, mungkin nanti malam atau dini hari. Maaf membuatmu khawatir, kaasan. Tapi ini demi kemajuan kehidupan cintaku! Ya! Ini adalah rencana kelicikanku yang sempurna, tanpa celah sekalipun.

Bersiap ya, Sasuke-kun?

.

.

* * *

.

Sakura Haruno menghentikan langkahnya di depan gapura bersimbol kipas. Kompleks Uchiha. Masuk beberapa langkah dan kalian akan menemukan orang-orang yang mayoritas memiliki kesamaan : berambut hitam, bermata onyx, serta wajah stoik. Membayangkannya saja, nyali Sakura sudah hampir habis. Ah, tapi itu dulu saat ia masih berwujud biasa. Sekarang ia berwujud roh, ne?

Lalu darimana gadis berambut merah muda itu mengetahui rumah si Pangeran Es Sasuke Uchiha? Mudah saja. Dulu ia pernah menyusup ke dalam ruang osis dan mencari data-data Uchiha Sasuke. Termasuk alamat rumahnya. Kebetulan yang indah, Neji Hyuuga, Ketua Osis yang sewaktu itu ada di sana sedang asyik bergelut dalam dunia mimpinya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan ke dalam Kompleks Uchiha. Tidak dihiraukannya kerabat Sasuke yang lalu lalang sana-sini. Sakura menyapu pandangannya, mencari rumah Sasuke Uchiha, rumah yang ada di paling ujung. Kelelahan sendiri, akhirnya Sakura sudah berhadapan dengan rumah Sasuke. Rumah yang paling besar. Ia dan rumah itu dibatasi oleh pagar besi hitam yang panjang dan tajam. Tembok rumah itu terbuat dari bebatuan, disertai dengan tumbuhan rambat yang menjalar di tepi atas rumah itu. Dengan mudah, Sakura bisa memasuki rumah itu tanpa perlu membuka pagarnya. Jelas saja! Ia kan tembus pandang. Hei, ini hebat! Bahkan ia bisa menembus benda apa saja yang ia mau!

Saat ini kaki jenjang Sakura sudah berpijak di ruang keluarga Uchiha. Hangat, gelap, serta nyaman. Khas sekali dengan Uchiha. Di tengah keheningan, tiba-tiba suara 'klang' menggaung di ruangan luas itu. Sakura terkesiap lalu melongok ke arah sofa, dan benar saja. Ada seseorang sedang tidur-tiduran sambil memegang soda kaleng.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Gumam Sakura dari atas sofa. Mata emeraldnya memantulkan bayangan seorang anak laki-laki berwajah tampan mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana pendek, memamerkan sedikit kulit putih serta otot-otot tubuhnya yang terukir halus. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menegak soda itu kembali.

"Sasuke! Kami berangkat oke?" Panggil Uchiha Mikoto, kaasan Sasuke dari ujung ruangan. Wanita cantik itu kini sedang merapikan riasannya dari cermin besar di dekat perapian. Sementara Fugaku Uchiha-suami Mikoto sedang memanaskan mobil. Sasuke mengangguk asal sambil meremas-remas kaleng soda yang sudah habis hingga penyok.

"Jangan macam-macam ya! Masa depanmu masih jauh, Nak!" Ceramah Sang Ibu.

Sasuke memutar bola mata, "Baik, Kaasan. Setelah ini aku belajar."

Mikoto segera bergegas keluar rumah, membanting pintu dengan keras. Beberapa menit kemudian deruman mobil terdengar, tanda mereka sudah berangkat. Sakura tersenyum geli melihatnya. Manis sekali Sasuke.

_Hangat sekali keluarga Sasuke-kun. Kaasannya sampai lebay begitu ngomongin masa depan._

Sakura pun duduk di atas sofa bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Raut wajah Sasuke yang tadinya cool dan anteng langsung berubah seketika saat melihat kaasan dan otousannya sudah pergi. Dari balik bantal sofa beludru coklat, diambilnya sebuah buku tipis, sepertinya itu majalah. Sakura mengerenyitkan wajah. Katanya mau belajar?

Wajah Sakura Haruno langsung memerah dan bergidik ngeri saat mengetahui bacaan yang Sasuke pegang.

"Ma-majalah porno?" Pekik Sakura sambil menelusuri wajah Sasuke yang sedang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sambil perlahan-lahan membalik halaman majalah nista itu satu-satu. Tiba-tiba saja badannya bergeser mendekati Sakura sehingga gadis itu bisa melihat isi majalah. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seolah matanya habis kemasukan duri ikan.

"Sasuke-kun nggak mungkin hentai! Nggak. Mungkin!"

Beberapa menit setelah membaca majalah itu, remaja bertubuh kekar itu segera bangkit dari sofa dan melempar majalah itu dengan asal. Ia menyeret langkahnya menuju dapur (Sakura tetap mengikuti), mengambil tomat dan memakannya langsung. Kemudian ia menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang terletak paling ujung. Kamar yang tidak begitu luas, namun sangat rapi. Kamar itu didominasi oleh warna biru laut. Harum sabun yang lembut sang pemilik tercium samar di kamar itu. Sakura tersenyum tulus. Ini baru Sasuke Uchiha yang ia kenal. Rapi, wangi, dan enak dipandang.

Sakura (dengan tidak sopannya) asal duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke. Nggak apa kan? Toh dia juga nggak keliatan? Sementara Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari di sebelah meja belajar. Di bukanya lemari kayu itu, lalu ia ambil sepasang celana pendek dan T-shirt hijau lumut. Sakura mulai merasa tak enak (lagi). Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke? Kau mau apa? Hei! Jangan ganti baju di sini! Ada aku tahu!"

.

Oh, bodoh. Sakura lupa kalau ia sedang dalam wujud roh.

.

"Hello? Sasuke!" Panggil gadis pink itu seraya mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Sasuke. Anak laki-laki itu tetap diam. Sakura berdecak pelan.

"Baka! Udah baca majalah hentai, sekarang? Dasar nye-"

.

Secepat kilat, Sasuke Uchiha mengunci tubuh Sakura rapat-rapat di dinding hingga dahi mereka nyaris bersentuhan, wajah stoiknya memamerkan seringai yang mampu membuat gadis-gadis tumbang. Jari telunjuk kanannya kemudian menyentuh dahi lebar Sakura.

"Sudah cukup membuntutiku, Jidat!"

.

* * *

.

Jam dinding kuno berbentuk rumah-rumahan dari kayu (yang jika jarum panjang menunjuk angka 12 akan keluar burung dari sana) sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Suasana Uchiha yang damai tiba-tiba diinterupsi oleh teriakan seorang gadis yang sangat memekikkan hati. Tapi, nggak ada yang mendengarkan juga sih. Saat ini gadis itu sedang duduk di atas karpet kamar bungsu Uchiha, dengan wajah merah padam. Sementara laki-laki di depannya hanya tersenyum licik.

"Sepertinya rencana licikmu gagal, ya?" Sindir Sasuke sambil menyeruput tehnya. Diletakkanya kembali cangkir bermotif klasik itu di atas nampan, "Ingin minum, Sakura-san? Silakan. Oh ya. Aku lupa. Kau roh, ne? Jadi nggak bisa minum," lanjutnya sadis.

_Kurang ajar! Aku tidak memperhitungkan kalau ternyata Uchiha itu bisa melihat-dan bahkan bisa menyentuh roh!_

"Tidak, terimakasih," jawab si gadis dengan senyum manis, "_By the way_, pas tadi aku masuk ke Kompleks Uchiha, kenapa nggak ada yang melihatku? Maksudmu, kau bilang Uchiha bisa melihat roh bukan?"

"Yang bisa melihat hanya aku, niisan, kaasan, otousan, jiisan, dan baasan," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura ber 'oh' ria.  
"Jadi kau beneran hentai? Lalu kalau bukan itu majalah siapa? Dan bagaimana kalau kaasanmu tahu?" Tanya Sakura beruntun. Mata emeraldnya berkilat-kilat. Hebat sekali, ia bisa ngobrol dengan pangerannya itu!

"Satu-satu dong," jawab Sasuke seadanya, "Kau kan _Queen of Trick_. Masa trik begitu saja tidak tahu? Dasar payah."

"Aku tahu!" Sergah Sakura, "Aku tahu! Daritadi kau tahu bahwa aku men_stalk_mu ne? Lalu kau langsung menciptakan _image_ buruk di depanku supaya aku benci padamu, ne? Sebetulnya kau bukan hentai, ne? Intinya kau menjahiliku kan?"

Sakura ngos-ngosan karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan karbondioksida. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan dadanya naik turun. Sasuke bertepuk tangan sambil menyeringai.

"Cih," decih Sakura sambil iseng mengubrak-abrik meja belajar Sasuke. Yang ada hanyalah buku pelajaran super tebal, ensiklopedi, serta kamus. Tapi ada satu buku yang menarik perhatian Sakura. Buku berwarna biru denim tipis dengan cover keras. Penasaran, jemari lentik Sakura membuka halaman pertama buku itu. Bibir Sakura agak terbuka saat melihat sesuatu yang tertempel di sana.

.

Tidak, tidak. Bukan hentai.

_.  
_

"Sa-Sasuke? Kamu suka sama Ino ya?" Tanya gadis itu seraya menunjukkan halaman pertama buku dengan foto gadis cantik berambut pirang yang di ambil secara candid. Sasuke segera merebut buku itu, dan menutupnya, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Hee?" Rengek Sakura, "Jujur doong! Eh tapi setahuku Ino itu sudah pacaran sama Sai loh, Sasuke-kun." Bisiknya dengan hati yang tercekat. Entah kenapa berat sekali mengucapkan nama 'Ino'. Sakura tahu Ino. Ino Yamanaka. Gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang pucat yang panjang. Mata aquamarinenya memancarkan keanggunan dan pesona yang lebar. Selain itu, Ino adalah kapten cheerleaders di sekolahnya.

"Hn."

.

.

* * *

.

Aku melihatnya. Tatapan mata onyxnya yang menatap lirih sosok cantik yang terpotret indah di halaman depan buku. Aku melihat perubahan air mukanya yang sedang kesusahan menelan kenyataan bulat-bulat. Aku mendengar detak jantungnya yang mengisyaratkan ketakutan akan kenyataan. Ya, aku melihatnya. Aku mendengarnya. Aku merasakannya. Sasuke-kun, kau betul-betul mencintai Ino. Ino, kau gadis yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan cinta tulus seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan perasaan tercekat aku menghampiri Sasuke, menyentuh pundaknya yang bidang, "Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Nama itu sulit untuk diucapkan saat bibir bergetar. Ah gawat, bulir-bulir air mata sebentar lagi akan menyeruak keluar dari kedua bola mataku. Tenggorokanku rasanya tercekat dan kering, hatiku perih banget. Ibaratnya, sekarang hatiku sedang disayat tipis-tipis. Pelan, namun sangat menyakitkan. Juga menyiksa.

"...J-jangan b-b-berwa-jah sed-dih s-s-seper-seperti i-itu," ujarku terbata-bata. Satu bulir air mata berhasil lolos dari mata kananku, kemudian disusul dengan bulir-bulir lain. Sasuke tampak terkejut dan melemparkan pandangan bersalah saat ia melihat aku yang menangis. Tidak, Sasuke. Ini bukan salahmu.

"Go-gomen Sasuke-kun... Aku selalu mengganggumu, padahal kamu sudah punya orang yang disukai, ya.." Ujarku sesenggukkan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa maksud ucapanku barusan. Rasanya refleks. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangku ke ambang pintu kamar. Bersiap untuk pulang dan kembali ke ragaku. Aku membungkuk lalu berjalan menjauhi kamar Sasuke dengan hati yang pilu.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Aku menoleh saat ia memanggil namaku.

.

.

"Arigatou."

.

.

"He?" Ujarku heran, "Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih. Kau sudah membawaku ke rumah sakit saat kecelakaan tadi."

.

Tiba-tiba muncul seringai jahil dari Sasuke, "Terimakasih karena sudah naksir aku, memasukkan coklat buatan sendiri dalam lokerku, serta mau repot-repot mengintipku setiap pulang sekolah sejak satu tahun lalu. Dan ah... Surat cinta tanpa namamu itu, bahasamu bagus. Kau cocok dalam bidang literature."

.

_One. two, three._

.

"KYAAA! AKU MALUUUU!" Lalu dengan histeris dan wajah penuh rona merah aku berlari menjauhi Kompleks Uchiha. Uh! Ternyata selama ini ia sadar kalau aku menyukainya!

.

.

* * *

.

"Kaasan masih di sini? Ini sudah sangat malam lho." Ujarku pada kaasan yang sedang menunggui jasadku yang terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur-yang pastinya tidak di jawab oleh kaasan. Tentu saja, ia tak bisa melihatku. Aku memalingkan wajah dan kuteliti jasad Sakura Haruno dari atas sampai bawah. Wah, ternyata aku cukup cantik ya. Aku memiliki rambut merah muda panjang, kulit putih bak pualam, serta badan yang langsing. Tak lupa mata emeraldku yang selalu memancarkan kecerdasan. _Well_, sebenarnya jidatku lebar banget sih. Tapi tak apa. Mungkin kapasitas otakku besar juga kali ya?

Ah tak penting. Sekarang aku akan kembali ke tubuhku lagi. Tanganku menyentuh tangan badanku. Berusaha menyatukan ikatan antara badan dan raga kembali. Aku memejamkan mata. Dan saat membuka mata,

Eh? Kok nggak bisa? Kenapa tak ada reaksi apapun?

Mengapa jiwa dan ragaku tetap terpisah? Aku yang saat ini panik dan hampir menangis mencoba berkali-kali memasukkan rohku ini ke dalam raga, namun hasilnya nihil. Aaaaah! Jadi aku bakal dalam wujud seperti ini terus dong?

.

"Permisi," seorang anak berambut pantat ayam masuk ke dalam kamar pasien. Kaasan menyambutnya dengan sopan. Aku membuang muka saat ia memandangku, mengingat kejadian memalukan saat tadi di rumah Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tak mau menjadi roh gelandangan," suara ngebass tiba-tiba terdengar di telingaku. Sangat dekat. Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau bisa tinggal sementara di rumahku. Tak ada yang bisa melihatmu kecuali aku kan?"

.

.

.

_One, two, three_ (lagi)

.

"HAAAH?"

.

**Ketubruk Sasuke + Ketabrak truk + Diselamatkan Sasuke + Roh dan badan terpisah + Ngestalk Sasuke + Ketauan + Nggak bisa balik ke tubuh asal + Diajak tinggal di rumah Sasuke.**

.

Ini gila. Banget, bangetan.

.

Dan saat aku hendak mau protes, Sasuke menyudahi acara besuknya dan sudah tak ada di kamar pasien. Ia sudah keluar ternyata.

* * *

.

Di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang sepi, Sasuke Uchiha terus menyeringai sambil melempar-lempar kunci mobilnya, "Sakura, kau membuat hidupku jadi makin menarik."

.

* * *

.

**Tsudzuku**

**A/N** : Aaah! Maaf ya jelek banget! Ini saya buatnya kebut-kebutan sama jadwal belajar hehehe. Abis saya kan udah kelas tiga. Dan maaf pula kalau emosi si Sakura saya buat ekstrim perubahannya. Habis saat bikin fic ini saya sedang berada dalam feeling galau-fluff(?). Lalu bagaimana dengan ide? Hmmm saya dapat ide ini waktu berimajinasi. Gimana ya kalau kita menginggal? Kita bisa melihat orang lain dalam wujud roh dong? Hehehehe. Lalu lahirlah fic ini (nahloh siapa bapaknya*?*) deskripsinya kurang ya? Maaf :( btw akhirnya saya bikin humor lagi(?) tapi garing sih ya. Eh pokoknya kalau ada yang nggak ngerti tanya saja aku. :-) fic ini di update setiap event Winterblossom mengingat aku sangat sibuk (buuu! sok sibuk!)

**.**

**Review, ya?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Note **: GAJE, OOC, LEBAY, GILA, TYPO ;_;

.

Sang surya mulai menampakkan dirinya di bentangan langit, membagi kehangatan sinarnya kepada sang bumi. Membuat seluruh penduduk bumi terbangun dari tidurnya. Sinar matahari pagi merembes melewati tirai berwarna biru muda, membuat kamar yang semula gelap kini menjadi terang. Sinar hangat itu semakin lama menusuk lembut kelopak mata seorang gadis yang tengah terlelap, membuat kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan sepasang mata emerald. Dikedipkannya mata itu sekali, kemudian ia berpikir keras. Dimana ia sekarang?

.

Kamar rapi serta wangi lembut yang di dominasi oleh warna biru laut.

.

Tak salah lagi, ini kamar Sasuke.

.

Sakura Haruno menggeliat sebentar kemudian baru menyadari kalau ia sedang berada di tepi sebuah tempat tidur. Sakura menyatukan alis, tadi malam ia tidak tidur di sini. Seseorang pasti telah memindahkannya. Ia hendak tidur lagi, mengingat kalau ia sekarang berwujud roh. Masuk atau tak masuk sekolah tetap saja ia dihitung absen. Toh nggak ada yang bisa melihatnya bukan? Gadis itu menyibak rambut merah muda yang sempat menghalangi wajah cantiknya, kemudian hendak menutup kembali matanya, hingga nafas seseorang menderu di leher belakang si gadis. Ia merinding, dengan penuh rasa penasaran ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Wajah polos Sasuke yang sedang tertidur lelap tepat ada di hadapannya. Kalau masalah jarak, mungkin kurang lebih 15 cm.

.

"K-KYAAA!"

.

KEDEBRUK!

.

Sakura Haruno sukses terguling dari kasur. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya, "A-pa itu ba-ba-barusan?" Ujarnya sambil gelagapan. Suara teriakan Sakura beberapa sekon lalu membuat kuping seorang Uchiha Sasuke pengang, ia membuka kedua matanya. Diangkatnya kepalanya itu sesaat, memeriksa apa yang terjadi di lantai sana, lalu ditundukkan kepalanya itu kembali, "Ribut amat."

"Kau!" Hardik Sakura Haruno dengan posisi masih tersungkur di atas karpet biru tua Sasuke, "Kau telah melakukan pelecehan! Apa-apan kau! Kita belum menikah, hentai! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Gomen," laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu membalas dengan tak tulus sambil beralih posisi jadi duduk di atas tempat tidur. Telapak tangannya mengusap kedua matanya, berusaha menghilangkan kantuk yang amat sangat. Kemarin malam ia belajar sampai begadang. Biasanya rutinitas itu sangat membosankan bagi Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa saat kemarin Sakura belajar bersamanya waktu berjalan sangat cepat.

_Aku tak mau punggungmu sakit gara-gara kau tidur di meja belajar semalaman  
_  
"Aku tak mau meja belajarku yang rapi dan bagus terkontaminasi oleh salivamu," ujar Sasuke berbohong, Sakura melotot mendengar jawaban sadis Sasuke, "Aku nggak ngeces!"

"_Yes you did_," balas Sasuke sambil memamerkan giginya yang berderet rapi. Sebentar-sebentar ia melirik jam yang berada di meja belajar. Pukul 07.05 AM. _Whoops_. Uchiha bungsu itu bangkit dari tempat tidur, badan tegapnya berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan tersungkur. Gadis bermata emerald itu semakin merinding, "Ma-mau apa lagi ka- KYAAA!"

Teriakan nyaring Sakura terdengar kembali di pagi ini saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Sakura memberontak dengan wajah memerah. Sementara Sasuke berisyarat _diem-baka-berisik-banget-sih_! pada Sakura. Dengan cepat laki-laki itu melangkah ke arah jendela besar yang berada di depan tempat tidur, ia kemudian membuka kedua daun jendela itu dengan kaki kanannya (walaupun sedang menggendong Sakura, hebat! Masih tetap bisa seimbang!). Udara pagi yang sejuk memenuhi kamar Sasuke.

"_Catch ya later, Saku_," gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Jangan-jangan kau..."

"Hn."

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi namun tampan, laki-laki bermata onyx itu melempar Sakura ke bawah dari jendela kamarnya yang notabene ada di lantai dua itu. Sakura histeris ketakutan sendiri saat gaya gravitasi memaksanya untuk menyentuh rumput-rumput terawat di halaman rumah keluarga Uchiha. Saat ia menyempatkan diri melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke, cowok itu malah sudah tidak ada, yang terlihat hanyalah kedua daun jendela yang sudah tertutup.

_Oh, sial._

.

.

Kamar yang tadinya sangat terang kini menjadi agak gelap karena seseorang telah menutup kedua daun jendela rapat-rapat, menghalangi sinar matahari yang seharusnya menerobos kamar itu. Sirkulasi udara yang tadinya mengalir dengan lancar kini agak terhambat-sekarang hanya melewati ventilasi dan celah-celah kecil. Laki-laki itu mengebelakangkan rambut hitamnya dan hendak kembali tidur saat tiba-tiba kaasannya sudah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ohayou Sasuke," sapa Mikoto Uchiha dengan ramah, tetapi keheranan tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya yang cantik itu, "Tumben bangun lebih pagi."

"Hn," balas pemuda itu dengan singkat dan tidak sopan. Kaasannya menghela napas, hendak menutup pintu putra bungsunya itu, "Ah ya," tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "Tadi kaasan mendengar suara gadis berteriak dua kali lho. Suara siapa itu? Kau tidak menyembunyikan seorang gadis di sini, 'kan?"

"Nggaklah," Sasuke meraih _handphonen_ya kemudian menunjukkannya di depan Mikoto, "Itu suara alarm agar aku bangun pagi, Kaasan."

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut, sangat bangga pada anaknya yang memiliki inisiatif sendiri untuk bangun pagi. Padahal biasanya... jangan ditanya. Sasuke harus dibangunkan dengan aroma nasi goreng tomat bikinan Mikoto yang masih hangat, "Oke. Kaasan tunggu di bawah."

"Hn," Sasuke melepas kaus oblongnya dan melemparnya sembarangan, dengan bertelanjang dada ia meraih handuk dan segera mandi. Well, di rumahnya setiap kamar memiliki kamar mandi sendiri-sendiri. Praktis bukan? Jadi tidak perlu berebutan.

_Err- by the way kita sempat melupakan keadaan tokoh utama kita_

_._

_

* * *

.  
_

**Oh! My Tricky Girl!**

**For Winterblossom Festival. White/Fluff; 72 Hours  
**

**©Kokoro Fujisaki**

.

* * *

.

Keterlambatan tidak mempengaruhi seorang Itachi Uchiha untuk mengurangi sedikit porsi makanannya. Jika yang lain baru menghabiskan setengah piring, maka anak sulung Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha itu sudah menghabiskan 3 piring. Padahal saat ini ia sudah telat untuk masuk kelas. Bisa-bisa dosennya marah. Ah ya, Itachi sekarang kuliah di Fakultas Hukum Universitas Konoha. Universitas bergengsi yang hanya mau menerima bocah-bocah jenius. Seperti Itachi. Adiknya menatap malas sambil melahap roti bakar selai tomatnya. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa ia ditakdirkan untuk memiliki kakak yang sejenius ini. Wow.

"Itachi! Jelaskan ini!" Suara _vacuum cleaner_ yang ber'_ngooong_' ria sejak tadi tiba-tiba berhenti dan digantikan oleh teriakan Mikoto. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menghambat pekerjaan membersihkan ruang tamu. Itachi merapatkan giginya. Ia menghentikan aktivitas melahap makanan. Tidak berani menoleh ke arah kiri, lebih tepatnya tidak berani menoleh ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan antara ruang makan dan ruang tamu.

_Jangan-jangan ketahuan lagi..._

"Itachi Uchiha!" Gertak sang ibu sambil berkacak pinggang. Itachi berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya sepelaaaan mungkin supaya bisa menghambat waktu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Benar saja, Mikoto terlihat menggenggam sebuah majalah. Majalah miliknya.

"Kenapa kau punya majalah hentai?"

Sasuke nyaris meledak karena tertawa. Tapi ditahannya mati-matian mengingat kalau sebetulnya ia adalah dalang dari semua ini. Masih ingat saat Sasuke pura-pura membaca majalah hentai lalu asal melemparnya? Ya. Majalah itu dengan malangnya terselip secara sadis di antara rak buku dan rak piala. Sulit untuk menemukannya. Setidaknya  
jika tanpa vacuum cleaner. Wajah Mikoto yang tadinya amat cantik langsung berubah jadi kecut saat melihat putra sulungnya membaca majalah hentai.

"Fugaku! Lihat anak kita! Si Itachi itu lho! Ia baca hentai!" Adu Mikoto pada suaminya yang sedang bersiap-siap ke kantor di kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Itachi menghela napas lega karena ternyata Mikoto tidak sampai membentaknya.

"Dan kau, Itachi..." Mikoto berujar dengan nada penuh penekanan dan naik satu oktaf dari balik pembatas di lantai dua, "...kau tak boleh pergi dahulu. Kami akan membuat perhitungan denganmu."

.  
_  
Glek_

.

Suara decitan kaki kursi memecahkan keheningan. Sasuke menegak susunya hingga habis lalu menyambar tasnya sambil melemparkan pandangan prihatin pada Itachi.

"_Help me_, dong baka otooto."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya lalu mendengus, "_Good luck_. Lagian salah sendiri nyimpen barang nista seperti itu di bawah dudukan sofa."

Lalu yang terdengar kemudian hanyalah suara pintu depan yang tertutup pelan, menandakan Sasuke sudah pergi ke sekolah dan meninggalkan kakaknya itu dalam kemalangan.

.

.

"Hoi," sapa Sasuke sambil menepuk bahu Sakura saat ia sudah ada di depan pagar rumah. Sakura mendengus tanda bahwa ia masih gondok gara-gara habis di lempar dari lantai dua. Walaupun ia sama sekali tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun sih. Bagaimanapun juga ia kan roh. Tidak makan, tidak minum, serta tidak merasakan rasa sakit. Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura. Dengan terengah-engah, Sakura menyusul Sasuke.

"Tega sekali kau sejak pagi ini! Kau melakukan pelecehan dan melempar seorang gadis tak berdosa," cuap Sakura panjang lebar yang hanya ditanggapi 'Hn' oleh Sasuke. Sakura mendengus kesal dan melemparkan pandangan kesal pada Sasuke.

"Kau memangnya mau lihat aku telanjang hah? Kau mau kaasan dan tousanku tahu kalau aku menyimpan roh cewek di kamarku hah?"

Sakura bungkam. Betul juga kata Sasuke. Masuk akal juga kalau Sasuke melempar Sakura dari jendela, "Err betul juga..."

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam di sebuah jalan setapak yang disampingnya tumbuh pohon-pohon subur. Jalan setapak itu sangat panjang dan sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah sepatu Sasuke yang menyentuh tana—yang terkadang ia secara tak sengaja menginjak daun-daun yang berjatuhan, "Ini rute favoritku menuju sekolah."

Sakura tersenyum tulus mendengarnya. _Well_, bagi gadis itu sekarang rute ini bukan jadi rute favorit Sasuke lagi. Tapi jadi rute favorit mereka berdua. Uh, enak sekali jika berjalan di bawah teduhnya pohon dengan daun-daun lebat mereka yang memayungi kita dari sengatan cahaya matahari yang panas. Terutama saat siang hari pulang sekolah. Rute ini  
pasti bakal jadi _full of oxygen_. Gara-gara pohon-pohon di sini berfotosintesis menghasilkan oksigen.

"Apa aku akan berwujud seperti ini terus ya?" Ujar Sakura membuka pembicaraan sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya kesamping, dan menggapai-gapai udara, "Maksudku, wujudku tak jelas. Mati tidak, hidup tidak. Aku tak suka setengah-setengah, kalau hidup ya hidup. Kalau mati ya..."

"Nggaklah," jawab Sasuke cepat sambil menyampirkan tas sekolahnya, "Cepat atau lambat kita akan menemukan cara agar kau bisa bersatu dengan jasadmu. Lalu kau bisa kembali ke rutinitas awalmu."  
_  
Rutinitas awal..._

.

_Queen of Trick? Tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi?  
_

_Itu rutinitas duluku 'kan?_

.

Mendengar itu, rasanya hati Sakura nyeri sekali.

"Ah! Hari ini kau akan bertemu Ino di sekolah! Mau mengajak ngobrol?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus meledek Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus.

"Nggak. Ada Sai," balasnya dingin. Sakura menelan ludah. Rasanya hatinya makin nyeri.

.

* * *

.

"Oke, cukup ngobrolnya. Kita sudah sampai di sekolah dan aku tidak mau disangka gila karena ngomong sendiri," ujar Sasuke padaku setelah kami mengobrol macam-macam di sepanjang perjalanan. Mulai dari pelajaran, ekskul basket, sampai bela diri dan keanehan Kakak Sasuke. Ya, kalian pasti bisa menebaknya. Aku senang. Sangat senang karena bisa mengenal Sasuke lebih dekat. Berangkat pagi ke sekolah bersama-sama di jalan sepi. _Ah, it's sooo fluffy, I'm gonna die!_  
_  
"Cepat atau lambat kita akan menemukan cara agar kau bisa bersatu dengan jasadmu. Lalu kau bisa kembali ke rutinitas awalmu."_

Aku menelan ludah. Perkataan Sasuke tadi berkelebat tiba-tiba di benakku. Uh, please dong jangan buat moodku tambah turun. Ah! Ditambah sama perkataannya tentang Ino dan Sai. Sasuke sepertinya betul-betul menyukai Ino. Ergh, kalau diingat-ingat terus rasanya sesak banget. Oke, sekarang cari kegiatan lain saja daripada mikir sesuatu yang galau. Hmm, sekarang aku ngapain ya? Aku ngikutin Sasuke saja, deh. Terpaksa.

.

Sasuke menggeser pintu masuk kelasnya setelah menaruh tas dan buku-bukunya di loker. Ia lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya, di barisan kedua dari belakang dekat jendela. Aku duduk di meja Sasuke sambil melihat keadaan sekitar. Kelas Sasuke masih sangat sepi. Yang baru datang hanyalah Sai, Kiba Inuzuka-cowok pecicilan yang tingkahnya hampir sama dengan salah satu teman sekelasku yang bernama Naruto, dan seorang gadis berambut merah lembut dengan poni yang sangat panjang, hmm aku tak mengenalnya.

"Yo, Sasuke. Siap untuk kalah hari ini?" Sapa seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan tattoo segitiga merah di kedua pipinya. Dengan gaya yang pecicilan lompat sana lompat sini Kiba mendekati bangku Sasuke sambil menggenggam PSP putihnya. Aku melihat cowok penyuka anjing itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Naruto versi 2-F. Uh, beda deng. Sepertinya Kiba lebih waras deh daripada Naruto. Dan... Uh seragamnya berantakan banget. Atasannya dikeluarin. Lalu benda apa itu yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya? Gelang? Wew.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan mulai beranjak dari meja Sasuke karena ia dan Kiba sedang bertanding game di PSP. Aku sempat geli melihat macam-macam cacian aneh yang dilontarkan Kiba saat ia berhasil dikalahkan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai dengan oh-so-ganteng sambil melempar-tangkap(?) PSP hitamnya. Aku langsung _blushing_ melihatnya.  
Ergh, di mataku Sasuke memang selalu terlihat keren. Ya, ya. Walaupun tadi pagi ia sempat melemparku dari jendela.

"Teme~" suara toa menggema di kelas 2-F. Membuat para penghuninya melirik sebal pada sang sumber suara (termasuk aku). Pintu kelas 2-F dibanting dengan kasar oleh si empunya suara. Oh, Naruto. Dengan sembrono ia berlari ke arah meja Sasuke, pinggangnya sempat menubruk ujung meja yang tajam, membuat ia meringis kesakitan di tengah acara lari-larinya. Aku menggumam, "Kasian deh."

"Teme! Kau tahu berita baru? Sakura-chan kemarin tertabrak truk dan sampai sekarang ia belum sadaaaar!" Ucap Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu dan toa. Anak-anak yang tadinya asyik dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing kini melihat Naruto. Kiba langsung memajukan kursinya, "Oh ya? Si _Queen of Trick_ itu? Wah gawat. Padahal aku mau membeli rencana pada Sakura agar Hinata bisa jadi milikku."

.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

Hei? Kalian heran ya kalau aku tertawa? Hm. Sebab pertama, aku itu ternyata terkenal sekali yaa. Hebat. Yang kedua, Kiba? Mengincar Hinata? Sahabatku? Uh... Maaf saja Kib, Hinata sudah sangat mencintai Naruto. Begonya, Naruto malah nggak pernah sadar. Cih, dasar cowok nyebelin dan nggak peka.

"Aaaa Sakura-chaan," rengek Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, "Aku ingin titip salam sama dia deh."

"Bilang saja sekarang," ucap Sasuke dengan nada bergurau. Aku menahan tawa sambil melihat reaksi Naruto atas perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"SAKURA-CHAN! AKU KANGEN SAMA KAAU!"  
_  
Krik_

.

Kalau aku sudah kembali ke wujud asal, niscaya akan kusambit Naruto dengan sendal jepit.

"Wah... Sayang sekali ya..." Suara lembut seorang gadis menghampiri perkumpulan cowok-cowok itu. Napas Sakura tertahan. Begitu juga Sasuke. Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang pucat yang panjang menyapa mereka semua dengan ramah. Ia melambaikan tangan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, menciptakan kibasan lembut nan alami pada rambut panjangnya yang diikat satu itu. Disampingnya, terdapat seorang anak laki-laki berkulit pucat sedang tersenyum tipis, "Hai."

Sudah pasti itu Ino Yamanaka dan Sai.

"Kasihan ya Sakura," ujar Ino prihatin yang entah sejak kapan jadi ikut pembicaraan mereka, "Maksudku, gadis sebaik dan secerdas itu harus mengalami kecelakaan."

Untuk sekedar informasi, Ino Yamanaka pernah membeli rencana pada Sakura setahun lalu saat pertengahan bulan September. Gadis berambut pirang itu meminta agar jabatan kapten dalam ekskul _cheerleaders_ dipegang olehnya. Hasilnya? Gadis bermata aquamarine itu memeluk rekor sebagai ketua _cheerleaders_ termuda berkat rencana Sakura. Maka dari itu, sang Yamanaka muda sangat terpukul ketika mendengar Sakura kecelakaan. Karena bagaimanapun juga, jabatan di ekskulnya itu adalah berkat jasa Sakura.

Ino memeluk lengan kanan Sai erat lalu menarik pacarnya itu supaya ikut juga dalam pembicaraan. Degup jantung Sakura berdetak semakin keras. Bukan karena kedatangan Ino. Tapi Sasuke. Ia khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke. Dan saat mata emeraldnya melayang ke arah cowok emo itu, Sasuke hanya mendengus, seperti menahan sesuatu. Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari kursinya—yang langsung mendapat pandangan heran baik dari Naruto, Kiba, Sai, dan Ino. Laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu mengacuhkan pandangan mereka dan segera melangkah keluar kelas. Sakura mengikutinya.

.

Bel masuk baru saja berbunyi saat Sasuke Uchiha (dan Sakura dibelakangnya) sampai di atas atap sekolah. Suasananya betul-betul sepi. Laki-laki bermata onyx itu memanjat di pagar besi pembatas yang agak tinggi, "Biarkan aku sendiri," gumamnya pada Sakura yang tepat di belakangnya. Sakura hanya menatap khawatir Sasuke, lalu meninggalkannya.

.

* * *

.

Aku sedang berjalan di koridor lantai tiga, sambil berpikir bagaimana cara agar Sasuke-kun ceria kembali. _Gosh_, barusan adalah pemandangan paling mengenaskan. Orang yang aku sukai sangat menderita karena cewek yang ia sukai menyukai cowok lain. Hahahaha ribet ya? Andai saja ya, kalau Ino itu sadar dan memberikan penjelasan pada Sasuke-kun.

"Apa? Sakura Haruno kelas 2-D yang dijuluki _Queen of Trick_ itu kecelakaan?"

Aku melirik ke sumber suara. Terlihat sesosok gadis berambut merah panjang dan kacamata ber_frame_ berjalan sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Ya, majalah sekolah, tentu saja. Dan... Kalian pasti tahu siapa cewek itu. Karin. Aku merapat ke tembok agar senpai genit itu tidak melihatku. Sambil mengendap-ngendap aku mendekati Karin.

Eh, kayaknya ada yang salah dengan kelakuanku deh. Tapi apa ya? Ah lupakan.

.

.

**OH YA AKU KAN ROH. NGGAK PERLU NGENDAP-NGENDAP SEGALA TOH NGGAK ADA YANG SADAR. BAKA!**

.

Karin terlihat meremas-remas majalah miliknya, mungkin sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Nggak disangka, dia ngefans juga yaa sama aku.

"Padahal hari ini aku mau beli rencana agar aku bisa jadi pacar Sasuke-kun! Huh!" Karin menghentakkan kaki keras-keras ala sinetron lalu ia meremas majalah sekolah, dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Ia lalu berbalik dengan dramatis, sambil membuat atraksi konyol dengan mengibaskan rambut merahnya dan sambil berkacak pinggang. Kalau adegan tadi ditayangkan dengan slowmotion pasti bakalan sangat ew.

Eh kok jadi ngomongin Karin?

Oke, Karin sekarang sudah kembali ke alam gaib err maksudku ruangan kelasnya. Hm? Sampai mana ya tadi? Oh ya! Andai saja Ino sadar sedikit  
akan perasaan Sasuke-kun, aku ingin sekali Ino mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sasuke-kun. Ah, baik sekali aku. Coba kalau kau mendengarnya Sasuke-kun, aku bukanlah tipe cewek egois kan? Oke, jujur saja aku memang sangat iri sama Ino karena ia mendapatkan cinta darimu. Tapi, ugh please deh. Walaupun aku adalah _Queen of Trick_ bukan berarti aku berperilaku egois juga kan?

Jadi, aku ingin sekali agar Ino mau mengerti Sasuke-kun. Bukan memutuskan Sai tentu saja. Hanya mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sasuke-kun. Cukup bukan?

Ah.

Ketemu. Pakai cara itu. Walaupun beresiko tinggi tapi ini demi Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah menemukan cara agar Ino bisa mengucapkan "Terimakasih" pada Sasuke!

.

* * *

.

"Ah, Sasuke,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh sebentar lalu berkomentar dengan wajah dingin, "Hn."  
_  
kau datang disaat yang nggak tepat, bodoh._

"Hahaha," si gadis tertawa renyah. Terdengar langkah-langkah kecil yang semakin dekat ke arah Sasuke, "Kau tetap sama aja, ya."

"Mana Sai?"

Si gadis terhenyak lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Apaan sih kau. Walaupun kami pacaran kan nggak harus barengan mulu."

Sasuke berbalik ke arah Ino, sementara si gadis sedang nyengir ke arahnya, "Jangan jutek ama teman masa kecil lah Sas."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke malas. Dalam hati ia sangat penasaran. Ada apa gerangan Ino tiba-tiba kesini? Sasuke hendak mengajak Ino ngobrol sesuatu, tapi Ino sudah memotong duluan.

"Eh! Eh! Kapan kau punya pacar?" Tanyanya bersemangat. Mata aquamarinenya berbinar-binar, "Kita bisa double date loh! Ayo doong! Cari cewek! Kau itu kan ganteng Sas," lanjut Ino sambil memuji. Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Nggak tertarik."

"Bohong," ujar Ino tajam, "Aku kan teman kecilmu. Jelas kalau aku tahu mana perkataanmu yang jujur dan bohong."

"Terserah."

Gadis cantik itu tertawa kecil. Disampirkannya helaian rambut yang tersisa dari ikat kudanya ke belakang telinga kiri dengan anggun, "Aku tau kau naksir seseorang," Sasuke menelan ludah tapi tetap berwajah_ cool_ seperti biasa, "Itu gadis yang beruntung loh. Tapi kau jangan memaksakan diri ya? Sasuke?"

_Gadis yang beruntung itu kamu tahu!_

Ino mendekati Sasuke lalu mencubit pipi laki-laki itu dengan gemas, "Soalnya segala sesuatu yang dipaksakan hasilnya nggak bagus!"

"Iya, iya," ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Dalam hati ia meringis kesakitan gara-gara cubitan tanpa perikemanusiaan dari Ino. Lalu hatinya juga tersayat-sayat mendengar perkataan Ino barusan. Rasanya kata-kata tadi menyindirnya. Ino Yamanaka kembali tertawa dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke sambil melempari sesuatu, "Oke! Aku ada kelas! Ah ya, aku membelikanmu ini! Habis tadi pagi mukamu kusut sih, jelek banget. Semoga memperbaiki moodmu. Ja!"

Sasuke menangkap benda yang diberikan teman masa kecilnya itu. Satu bungkus snack yang sepertinya habis dibeli dari _vending machine_. Saat Ino sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Sasuke tersenyum, "Kau mengajarkanku, Ino. Kau benar. Aku terlalu memaksakan diri."

.

_Sakura Haruno_

.

Nama itu muncul kembali dalam benaknya. Membuatnya memejamkan mata sambil berusaha menghapus untaian kata itu. Itu adalah nama gadis yang sangat menyukainya. Rela menggunakan ruang PKK diam-diam dan sempat membuat perlatan masak semi membuatkan cemilan untuknya. Sampai tertabrak truk gara-gara ingin sekali pulang bareng dengannya. Dan rela memberi senyuman padanya meskipun ia telah menyukai gadis lain.  
_  
Kau harus bahagia, Sakura._

_.  
_

* * *

.

Sasuke Uchiha mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil mekanik ke atas meja. Otaknya sibuk berputar untuk memecahkan berpuluh-puluh soal trigonometri di hadapannya. Sesekali ia menulis sesuatu diatas buku—lalu menghapusnya lagi. Tiga puluh menit begitu terus hingga membuat gadis di sampingnya menguap bosan. Bohong deng. Sakura tidak bosan. bagaimana tidak? Makhluk tampan ada di hadapannya!

Saat ini Sasuke sedang mengenakan T-shirt biru tua dengan celana pendek warna coklat. Ia sedang duduk tegap di meja belajar. Wajah tampannya terlihat sangat serius dan tatapan matanya tajam.

"Kenapa? Naksir?" Gurau Sasuke tiba-tiba pada Sakura. Membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, "Yee," balas Sakura asal. Sasuke tertawa lalu kembali menekuni soalnya.

"Eh Sasuke-kun,"

"Apa?"

"Besok aku mau ke rumah sakit aja ya, nengok diriku sendiri," ujar Sakura berbohong. Sebetulnya besok ia akan ke rumah Ino yang notabene dekat dengan kompleks Uchiha. Sakura akan melaksanakan misi barunya. Memasuki tubuh Ino agar ia bisa pura-pura jadi Ino dan menemui Sasuke dalam wujud itu. Ini terlalu beresiko sih. Tapi bagaimana lagi?

Gadis itu melirik jam. Ah sudah dua puluh empat jam lebih ia terpisah dengan badannya. Kaasannya pasti sangat khawatir. Sasuke menggumam 'Iya' lalu kembali mengerjakan Trigonometrinya. Sakura tersenyum pahit.

_Sasuke-kun, aku ingin kau tetap tersenyum._ _Apa pun yang terjadi._

_._

_

* * *

.  
_

Matahari menyinari ruangan berwarna _soft purple_. Gadis yang sejak tadi sudah bangun sekarang sedang asyik merapikan diri di depan kaca. Mata aquamarinenya menatap bangga terhadap objek pantulan sang kaca. Pita sudah rapi, kaus kaki abu-abu sudah dipakai, dan rambut sudah diikat dengan manis. Gadis itu berputar tiga puluh enam derajat sambil tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya. Sambil berkacak pinggang, gadis itu menggumam, "_Stage one_, sukses."

.

**Perhatian : ini adalah Sakura Haruno yang merasuki tubuh Ino Yamanaka**.

.

**To : Sasu**

Sasuke-kun! Kau bisa kan datang ke atap sekolah setelah makan siang  
nanti? Aku ingin bicara sesuatu oke?

Xo, Ino.

.

Ino Yamanaka menutup kembali _handphone_ ungu miliknya, hingga sebuah tangan hangat dan besar menutupi pandangannya. Gadis itu merengek lalu menoleh ke belakang, berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang jahil.

"Sai!"

_Oke, Sakura. Sai adalah pacarmu. Jadi kau harus mesra padanya. Uh... Aku nggak tahu kepribadian Ino sih. Gawat, gawat._

"Nanti jadi ke rumahku kan?" Tanya Sai dengan lembut sambil melingkari kedua tangannya di leher Ino. Saat ini Ino sedang duduk di bangku dan Sai berdiri di belakangnya. Ino yang dibekap(?) Sai merasa sesak dan risih. Maklum, ini kan bukan Ino yang asli.

_Oke, sabar Sakura. Sabar. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah...  
_  
"TE-TENTU DONG. NANTI DI RUMAHMU KITA AKAN XXX LALU XXXX DAN XXXXX."

Hening melanda di kelas 2-A. Lebih tepatnya kelas Ino. Wajah Sai langsung memerah.

_Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?_

"Aaaa kita belum sejauh itu. Kau lupa?"

_TIDAAAAK! AKU MALU BANGET! Ah tapi nggak apa. 'Ino' ini yang diliatin, bukan aku. Ha-ha._

"Ah maaf, maksud dari XXX itu err..." Ino berpikir keras, "...kopi..." Lanjutnya asal. Membuat Sai menyatukan alis, "_Okay_, terserah kau,_ Bunny_."

Sai menepuk pelan kepala Ino lalu keluar dari kelas 2-A karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Ino menghela napas lega. Nyaris aja ketahuan. Parah banget. Pagi-pagi sudah melakukan hal memalukan. Semoga terus berjalan lancar deh.

.

.

"Ino! Kau tidak selincah biasanya! Apa kau sakit?" Pelatih cheerleaders menyentuh dahi Ino. Suhunya tetap kok. Ino tidak demam.

"Aku mau istirahat ah, capek."

Ino bergegas ke kantin untuk sekedar membeli minuman pelepas dahaga—setelah latihan cheerleaders yang ternyata super duper berat. Harus loncat lah, salto lah, guling-guling lah(?). Sai yang kebetulan ada di kantin menghampiri Ino. Memeluknya lalu mengajak Ino makan bersama. Saat ini kantin sedang sepi karena kegiatan belajar mengajar masih berlangsung. Sai sedang bolos dan Ino habis latihan cheers.

"Aishiteru," ujar Sai tiba-tiba dengan nada aneh saat mereka berdua duduk di salah satu meja kantin. Membuat Ino gadungan ini ingin muntah ditempat atau sekedar membersihkan kupingnya dengan air kembang tujuh rupa. Tapi demi kelancaran rencana ini, Ino membalas dengan sok manis, "Ah, makasih~"

Wajah Sai mendekat dan nyaris bersentuhan. Ino langsung bergidik ngeri sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Berusaha mencari suatu benda yang dapat membantunya agar bisa menghentikan aktivitas nekat Sai.

_Sapu lidi atau ijuk untuk disodorkan ke bibir Sai? Nggak ada! Sambal untuk disodorkan ke bibir' pacar'ku itu? Nihil! Batu bata untuk dilempar agar membenarkan otaknya yang nekat itu? Aaaa nggak adaa! Yang tersisa hanya sedotan di minumanku ini! Aku tinggal memasukkan sedotan ini ke lubang hidung Sai! Oke, bersiap Sakura Haruno. Satu... Dua..._

Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan saat Ino gadungan mengambil sedotan di minumannya dengan cepat. Menyiapkan tenaga, gadis itu menghunuskan sedotan plastik yang tadinya useless—menjadi senjata paling mematikan saat ini di udara. Ino mengarahkan sedotan malang itu kuat-kuat ke arah hidung Sai hingga...

_Bruagh!_

Sai tersungkur beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk. Ino langsung ketakutan setengah mati. Apa colokan sedotannya begitu mematikan?

Oh bukan..

Itu...

Itu...

Sasuke!

.

Dan ia... menatap seorang Ino Yamanaka gadungan dengan penuh amarah!

.

_Plak!_

.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Ino Yamanaka. Sai tidak terima pacarnya ditampar. Dengan sigap, laki-laki berambut klimis itu menonjok Sasuke, "Kau apakan pacarku?"

Sasuke mengelap darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dengan tenang ia melihat wajah Sai yang terengah-engah, "Ia bukan pacarmu!" Balasnya. Digoyang goyangkan kedua bahu Ino yang sepertinya sedang shock, karena tamparan Sasuke. Mata aquamarinenya berkaca-kaca.

"Keluar! Jangan seenaknya memasuki dia!"

"Baik! Aku akan keluar!" Balas gadis itu sambil terisak. Dengan mata yang sembap, gadis itu berjalan ke arah Sai yang tidak mengerti akan kejadian saat ini, "Sumimasen, Sai."

Tubuh Ino langsung terhempas ke tanah, namun ditahan Sai. Sakura Haruno kini sudah kembali berwujud roh. Ia melemparkan tatapan penyesalan pada Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan wajah penuh amarah. Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sasuke berjalan keluar kantin dan begitu pula dengan Sakura. Ia sangat menyesal. Akibatnya sefatal ini. Sekarang Sasuke akan sangat membencinya.

"Go-gomen, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura terbata saat mereka berdua pulang sekolah. Mata emeraldnya dipenuhi air mata. Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aku ingin... ingin agar kau tersenyum. Aku ingin Ino bisa menghargai sedikit perasaanmu. Uh, aku egois ya?"

Hening

.

Sakura betul-betul menangis. Air matanya keluar deras.

"Padahal..."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara Sasuke pelan sekali.

"Aku sudah mulai menyukaimu..."

_HAH?_

.

"...Hn, tadi aku menamparmu karena kau nyaris dicium sama cowok najis itu. Bukan 'kau' Ino, tapi 'kau' Sakura."

.

Tes, satu dua tiga.

.

Pendengaran normal

.

Sekali lagi : _HAAAAAH?_

.

Saat ini, Sakura Haruno adalah gadis (atau roh?) yang paling bahagia! Err—tapi.. ia masih berwujud roh nih? Jadi bagaimana cara mengembalikan ia ke tubuh semula?

.

* * *

**Tsuzuku**

.

Maaf kalau nggak jelas. Mood saya lagi labil. Kalau ada yang nggak ngerti tanya ya :-) lalu maaf kalau deskripsinya kurang hehehe saya ngebut banget nih ngetiknya. Harap sabar ya (?) Ah ya, btw chapter ini terlalu najissung ya? Maaf D': *nangis* maaaaf D''': dan ah! Saya ngucapin terimakasih banget buat yang review, fave, dan alert fic ini. Aku betul-betul seneng loh :') makasih yaa. Ah untuk review yang tak login saya balas di last chapter ya ;) kalo sekarang ga cukup waktunya hehe

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Note** : GAJE, OOC, LEBE, plot menggila :'(

* * *

.

"Sas...?"

.

Tak ada jawaban. Yang dipanggil tetap dalam posisi berbaring di atas kasur menghadap tembok. Atau lebih tepatnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan gadis di belakangnya. Si gadis mendesah sambil memutar seratus delapan puluh derajat kursi belajar Sasuke. Tetap masih tak ada jawaban, "Gomenasai."

Sasuke Uchiha tidak menanggapi (atau pura-pura tidak menanggapi?) perkataan Sakura Haruno. Lagi-lagi ia tetap diam dan hanya menciptakan gerakan garuk-garuk kecil. Membuat gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu agak kesal dengan sikap kekanakan cowok itu. Oke, mungkin kejadian beberapa jam lalu adalah murni kesalahannya. Ditambah lagi dengan pernyataan Sasuke tiba-tiba. Itu semakin memperburuk keadaan. Ehm, intinya adalah saat Sakura Haruno memutuskan untuk menyerah, Sasuke Uchiha mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah ke tempat tidur Sasuke. Sasuke yang sempat mendengar langkah pelan Sakura, segera merapat ke tembok.

"Gomen," Sakura mengulangi perkataannya sambil menyentuh punggung Sasuke. Digigitnya bibir bagian bawah agar air matanya tidak meleleh. Tapi percuma. Sakura Haruno kini menangis tanpa suara. Kesimpulannya Sakura sudah menangis tiga kali dalam waktu kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam. Sasuke yang merasakan tangan mungil Sakura yang bergetar kini berbalik arah. Mata onyxnya membulat saat melihat gadis yang disukainya menangis tanpa suara.

"Hn. Bukan salahmu," kedua tangan Sasuke Uchiha kini menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura. Rasa hangat memenuhi hati gadis itu. Baginya, genggaman tangan Sasuke yang besar dan hangat itu jauh lebih menenangkan dibanding spa, sauna, refleksi, atau apapun itu. Tangisan Sakura semakin kencang. Sementara Sasuke—menggenggam tangan gadis itu semakin kencang, berusaha membagi ketenangan pada gadis itu, "Aku yang salah karena tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh."

_Itu tidak aneh, Sasuke!_

"Aku tahu kau bingung karena terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mulai dari wujudmu hingga masalah cintamu. Tapi..." Sasuke menatap lurus mata emerald Sakura yang masih dibanjiri oleh air mata, "...tetaplah berpikir positif!"

"Eh?"

.

.

_**Beberapa menit sebelumnya**_

Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang sedang asyik bergelut dalam membuat dekorasi cakenya. Wanita itu menyatukan alis seraya memoles krim-krim putih di tepi cake bundar, berkonsentrasi penuh agar kreasinya tidak gagal kali ini. Sebentar-sebentar ia melirik kertas yang tergantung di hadapannya. Model cake buatannya. Disana tertulis, '_We Love You, Itachi!_' Dengan krim berwarna merah. Di tengah cake juga dipasang hiasan kecil berbentuk Serigala Swiper si pencuri. Hahaha! Sebetulnya cake ini untuk siapa sih?

Mikoto Uchiha hendak mengambil krim warna merah di kulkas saat tiba-tiba tangisan seorang gadis terdengar samar di kedua telinganya. Wanita itu berpikir keras. Kemarin suara teriakan, sekarang tangisan, aneh.

"Itachi sedang kuliah. Di rumah ini hanya ada aku dan Sasuke. Sebaiknya aku _check_ kamar anak itu," ujar wanita itu sambil melepas celemeknya. Meninggalkan cakenya yang baru setengah jadi. Dengan langkah hati-hati ia mengendap-ngendap naik ke atas tangga dan tiba di atas kamar Sasuke. Sebelum membuka pintu kamar anak bungsunya, ibu dari dua anak itu menghela napas. Diarahkannya jemari lentik miliknya ke kusen pintu. Daun pintu belum terbuka seluruhnya, saat suara Sasuke menggelegar keras.

"...positif!"

.

.

"Eh?" Mikoto terkejut mendengarnya. Ditambah dengan adegan _bollywood much_ yang ia saksikan lewat mata onyxnya. Anak bungsunya menggenggam erat tangan seorang gadis sambil mengatakan, "Positif!" Sementara si gadis menangis tersedu sedu. Mungkinkah...

"SASUKEEE! KAN KUBILANG MASA DEPANMU MASIH JAUH!"

.

.

_Err hai! Seperti yang kalian tahu aku Sakura Haruno. Di sekolah mendapat gelar Queen of Trick. Karena sebuah kecelakaan jasad dan rohku terpisah! Sejak itu aku menginap sebentar di rumah Sasuke karena ia akan membantuku untuk mencari jalan keluar. Dan ini... malah menambah kesalahpahaman! Hei! Kok aku masih sempat-sempatnya memperkenalkan diri di saat genting begini sih?  
_

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Oh! My Tricky Girl!**

**For Winterblossom Festival. White/Fluff; 72 Hours  
**

**©Kokoro Fujisaki**

.

* * *

.

"Selamat karena sudah mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam semester ini! Kaasan bangga padamu, Nak!"

Suara Mikoto Uchiha terdengar nyaring saat wanita itu berjalan dari dapur menuju meja makan. Diletakannya cake bundar bertuliskan "_We Love You, Itachi!_" dengan krim merah lalu ditambah dengan hiasan sederhana yang manis. Sakura berdecak kagum akan kreasi Mikoto. Well, sepertinya Sakura harus banyak belajar membuat cake dari beliau (Sakura tidak tahu kalau tadi Mikoto membuatnya dengan susah payah). Saat mata emeraldnya menelusuri setiap inci keindahan dari cake itu, tiba-tiba  
matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah hiasan aneh yang bagi Sakura sangat tidak matching.

Hiasan Swiper Si Pencuri

Dan tawa Sakura meledak memenuhi ruang makan keluarga Uchiha. Sementara Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli. Oke, mungkin bagi kalian sikap Sakura tidak sopan karena ngakak di rumah orang. Tapi coba bayangkan jika ada pria dewasa dengan sikap cool tiba-tiba diberikan cake dengan hiasan Swiper Si Pencuri, gimana nggak ngakak?

"Ehem," Fugaku Uchiha berdehem sebentar. Membuat Sakura membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Memalukan, pikirnya. Ia baru saja menciptakan image buruk di depan keluarga Uchiha! Sakura segera menunduk memandangi ujung kakinya yang terhalang oleh taplak meja motif bunga.

"Oh Sakura! Kau harus kembali ke sini saat sudah kembali ke wujud semula!" Ujar Mikoto heboh sambil memotong cake menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, "Kau harus ikut makan malam dengan kami sebagai permintaan maafku atas kejadian tadi. Dan Sasuke! Kenapa kau nggak cerita sih dari kemarin-kemarin? Kalau cerita kan pasti bakal kaasan bantu."

Sakura tak mampu menjawab. Ah ya, memang setelah kesalahpahaman aneh tadi Sasuke langsung menjelaskan semuanya pada Mikoto. Mulai dari Sakura yang main main ke rumahnya hingga tak bisa kembali ke wujud asal. Wanita berkulit porselen itu menggeleng heran. Bagaimana tidak? Itu kejadian yang unik! Bahkan wanita cantik itu sangat tertarik dengan perjalanan Sakura. Dasar ibu aneh.

"Santai aja," ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk bahu Sakura. Saat ini gadis berumur 16 itu sedang berada di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha bersama seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha. Beberapa hari lalu Itachi berhasil meraih nilai tertinggi dalam kuliahnya, jadi hari ini mereka merayakannya dengan cake Swiper itu. Bagi Mikoto Uchiha sendiri,  
kedatangan Sakura adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuknya. Mengingat ia adalah satu-satunya perempuan di rumah itu.

"O-okay," jawab Sakura gugup. Imajinasinya kini membeberkan visualisasi absurd bahwa saat ini ia sedang makan malam bersama Uchiha. Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya lalu merangkul Sakura dan memperkenalkan kalau Sakura adalah pacar Sasuke. Mereka lalu berencana menikah setelah kuliah lalu...

_Plop_

Satu krim melayang dan mengenai pipi kiri Sakura.

"Bengong, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Itachi Uchiha dengan senyum manis sambil memegang sendok yang agak kotor karena krim. Ternyata ia yang melempar krim pada Sakura. Sakura menjadi malu sendiri karena bertindak bodoh untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Ti-tidak kok Itachi niisan."

"Aih, aih," goda Mikoto yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura. Ditariknya gadis itu ke luar dari kerumunan bapak-kakak-adik Uchiha itu. Mikoto menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membimbingnya ke balkon atas.

"Ada apa Mikoto ba-san?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sakura," ujar Mikoto pelan sambil menutup pintu kayu yang kelihatannya berat. Kemudian wanita itu berbalik dan menatap Sakura lurus. Uh, untuk hari ini sudah tiga kali Sakura ditatap oleh mata onyx. Pertama Sasuke, kedua Itachi, dan yang terakhir Mikoto. Jangan sampai Sakura bakal diberikan tatapan onyx yang keempat kalinya oleh Fugaku Uchiha. Matahari mulai kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya, membuat langit yang tadinya biru cerah berubah jadi kuning, jingga, atau entah merah gelap. Dari balkon, Sakura dapat melihat seluruh kompleks Uchiha. Lampu-lampu sudah mulai menyala di beberapa rumah. Bahkan terlihat siluet sebuah keluarga yang sedang bercanda riang dari balik jendela. Sakura tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Mengingatkan gadis itu pada kaasan dan otosannya. Mikoto bersandar pada tiang balkon sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau menyukai Sasuke ya?"

Sakura Haruno terkesiap mendengarnya. Memang ia dan Sasuke sengaja melewatkan bagian _'Sakura naksir Sasuke_' saat bercerita pada Mikoto. Mikoto memicingkan mata sebentar lalu terkekeh melihat tingkah remaja itu, "Maksudku, lagipula sangat tidak logis bagi seorang gadis menstalk seorang anak laki-laki tanpa alasan."

Sakura tak menjawab. Rasa malu sekaligus deg-degan karena perasaannya sudah kepergok oleh _calon-mertua-eh-ralat-mama-Sasuke-maksudnya_. Rasa itu kemudian dilampiaskan oleh pegangan balkon yang dingin. Diremasnya balkon itu kuat-kuat, "Go-gomen sampai merepotkan begini."

Mikoto Uchiha—yang tadinya memejamkan mata dan asyik menikmati hembusan angin petang yang meniup rambut panjangnya kini mengangkat alisnya, seperti tidak percaya dengan perkataan remaja disampingnya, "Kau berlebihan! Justru sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau tak bisa kembali ke tubuhmu!"

"Hee?" Sakura kaget dibuatnya. Jangan-jangan wanita di depannya ini adalah seorang dukun? _OH NO_! Kalau begitu ia harus lari sekarang!

"Aku bukan dukun!" Pekik Mikoto tajam seolah tahu batin Sakura, "Lagipula, kau mau tahu tidak kenapa kau tak bisa kembali ke tubuhmu?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ini adalah salahmu," ujar Mikoto tenang dengan jari telunjuk yang menyentuh dahi Sakura, "A-apaa?"

"Kau yang salah, Sakura! Sifat egoismu yang membuat kau tetap ada disini! Aku tahu kau pasti tidak rela kembali ke tubuh asal, karena tak mau berhadapan dengan rutinitas awal kan? Jadi tak bisa dekat dengan Sasu lagi?" Semprot Mikoto sambil mengguncang bahu Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kecut, tidak mengelak perkataan wanita dihadapannya itu. Karena... ya memang benar.

Mikoto melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Sakura, "Besok kau harus merelakan semuanya. Kaasan dan otosanmu khawatir pastinya. Kau tidak kasihan pada mereka?"

Mata emerald gadis itu meredup saat mengingat kedua orang tuanya. Mikoto benar. Lebih mementingkan laki-laki yang disukai dibanding kekhawatiran orang tua adalah tindakan konyol. Ditambah, anak laki-laki yang kita sukai juga belum tentu menyukai kita kan? Miris. Mengacuhkan perkataan 'sudah-ya-kau-aku-tinggal' dari Mikoto sebelum ia pergi, Sakura masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Empat puluh delapan jam lebih ia gunakan dengan sia-sia? Ah ralat. Tujuh puluh dua jam ia gunakan dengan sia-sia. Waktu yang tak bisa dibilang singkat.

"Ini justru awal," ujar Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat bersandar pada pintu balkon yang terbuka.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Sasuke mengambil posisi berdiri menatap deretan rumah-rumah di samping Sakura, "Kau mau denganku kan kalau nanti sudah kembali ke wujud awal?"

"Semoga. Kau nyaris telat," canda Sakura (padahal dalam hati ia kaget dan senang sekali). Angin berhembus agak kencang petang ini. Membawa serpihan daun-daun ringan ke tempat yang jauh dari pohon asal mereka. Dan membawa beban perasaan Sakura ke tempat yang jauh sekali, hingga tersisa perasaan bahagia.

.

* * *

.

Gurat kekhawatiran semakin terlihat di wajah Nyonya Haruno karena putri semata wayangnya belum kembali sadar sejak tujuh puluh dua jam yang lalu. Maka saat hari kedua kemarin Sakura dirawat di rumah sakit, wanita itu berniat untuk menginap di sana. Sekedar menemani putrinya. Berharap agar saat putri cantiknya itu kembali sadar, maka ialah orang pertama yang dapat melihat keindahan mata emerald yang disertai senyuman manis. Ya, Nyonya Haruno sangat menginginkan itu. Berada di samping buah hati di saat sakit memang kewajiban seorang ibu bukan?

Yui Haruno saat ini sedang membuat teh yang sebelumnya ia beli di minimarket. Sesekali, wanita itu melirik sesosok gadis yang terbujur tak bergerak di atas ranjang rumah sakit—masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda signifikan tentang perkembangannya. Wanita itu kemudian menuangkan teh hangat dari poci ke cangkir kecil. Hingga ketukan pintu sempat menginterupsinya. Yui kemudian berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu—menyambut tamu di siang yang cerah ini.

"Selamat siang!" Ujar seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai. Ia tampak membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan. Mata emerald Yui beralih pada lima remaja di depannya. Anak laki-laki pertama berdiri di sebelah Mikoto. Berambut pantat ayam. Mengenakan jaket hitam dan jeans. Yui kenal dengan anak ini, dulu ia pernah menjenguk Sakura sendirian. Kemudian di sebelah anak pantat ayam berdiri seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut kuning pucat panjang yang digerai. Poni panjang menutupi mata aquamarinenya yang indah. Gadis itu mengenakan atasan berkerah ungu muda tanpa lengan dan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih. Sungguh gadis yang cantik dan sangat serasi jika dipadukan dengan laki-laki berkulit pucat dan mengenakan kemeja biru kotak-kotak di sampingnya. Mata emerald Yui kemudian agak melotot melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang berpakaian serba jingga. Sangat menyolok mata. Ditambah dengan gaya rambut super heboh berwarna pirang jigrak-jigrak bagai duren. Sangat kontras dengan sesosok gadis anggun berkulit porselen yang mengenakan _dress soft purple_ dan dipermanis dengan jepitan pita putih yang disematkan pada ujung rambut panjang indigonya.

"Maaf mengganggu. Saya Mikoto Uchiha dan mereka teman sekelas Sakura. Kami hendak menjenguk putri Anda," jelas Mikoto tak penting. Jelas saja! Mereka datang ke rumah sakit pasti untuk menjenguk. Kan tak mungkin mereka datang hanya untuk bermain catur di sana!

"Whoa! Ibunya Sakura cantik banget ya!" Ujar Naruto toa dan jujur, langsung mendapat hadiah pelototan dari teman-temannya karena bersikap norak. Walaupun perkataan Naruto memang benar sih. Yui Haruno masih tetap cantik di usianya yang sudah tak muda itu. Masih cantik dengan gelungan rambut yang asal hingga menyisakan helai-helai rambut pink pucatnya, "Te-terima kasih."

Tanpa Yui sadari, putri semata wayangnya (dalam bentuk roh, ingat itu) kini tersenyum manis saat melihat kaasannya. Perasaan tak sabar dan berdebar memenuhi hatinya. Sebentar lagi ia akan kembali ke wujud asal, bertemu kaasannya, dan menjadi pacar resmi Sasuke. Whoaa! Hebat sekali!

.

.

Yui dan Mikoto duduk di sofa dan mengobrol, sementara Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Naruto, dan Hinata berdiri di sekeliling ranjang Sakura. Yui menceritakan betapa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Mikoto tersenyum simpul, "Aku sengaja membawa teman-temannya ke sini. Aku yakin kita semua bisa mendukung Sakura, eh? Mumpung sekolah pulang cepat tadi. Jadi punya banyak waktu."

"Arigatou," balas Yui tulus. Sementara Sakura Haruno kini mulai mencoba mendekati badannya sendiri, berusaha menyatukan kembali ikatan jiwa dan raga miliknya. Berharap agar saat ia membuka mata, ia kembali ke wujud awal. Merelakan segalanya, seperti kata Mikoto. Tapi apa yang mau direlakan Sakura lagi? Toh sebentar lagi ia akan jadi pacar Sasuke kan? Gadis itu tetap memejamkan mata saat sesuatu menariknya kuat-kuat ke dalam jasad. Hingga kelopak mata Sakura terbuka perlahan dan memamerkan sepasang emerald indah.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan sadar!" Seru Hinata sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu sangat bahagia melihat sahabatnya sudah sadar kembali. Yui yang mendengar itu segera berlari ke ranjang Sakura. Memeluk putrinya itu seerat mungkin. Takut kehilangan putrinya lagi.

"Kaasan, aku kembali."

.

.

Kamar 635 sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh remaja-remaja yang saling berceloteh ria. Sementara kedua wanita lainnya sedang pergi ke minimarket sebentar untuk membuat makanan spesial. Hari ini spesial! Sakura Haruno kembali sadar!

"Bagaimana rasanya tak sadar? Gelapkah? Apa kau bermimpi? Atau kau di surga?"

Sakura yang baru saja terbangun sepuluh menit yang lalu tiba-tiba diseruduk oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sai yang baginya sangat tidak berbobot—yang hanya dijawab 'gitu deh' olehnya. Tapi masih mending lah. Sakura lebih capek lagi kalau harus mendengar celotehan super heboh Naruto mengenai Karin yang ngamuk sampai merememas dan membuang majalah sekolah karena Sakura kecelakaan. Aduh, Naruto. Sakura sudah tahu semuanya kok.

"_Welcome back_, Sak."

Akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara juga. Diacak-acaknya rambut merah jambu Sakura. Membuat gadis itu blushing seketika dan... membuat Naruto dan Ino melotot seketika. Sai sih hanya melemparkan ekspresi datar dan Hinata agak membuka mulutnya sedikit—tanda bahwa ia terkejut. Pemandangan yang bagi mereka sangat langka.

"_Oh my gosh_, Sasuke. Seperti yang kubilang kita harus _double_—eh tidak, _TRIPLE DATE_!"

"Teme~! Kau diam-diam MT juga ya... tapi nggak apa. Kalian cocok kok!"

"Sa-Sakura-chan, se-sejak kapan kau dekat de-dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"Pantat ayam ketemu jidat lohan apa jadinya ya?"

Sakura dan Sasuke langsung sweatdropped, semburat merah tipis tak dapat disembunyikan di wajah mereka. Sementara Naruto, Ino, Sai, dan Hinata tertawa puas karena berhasil mengerjai mereka. _Well_, sebetulnya hanya Ino dan Naruto sih yang tertawa. Hinata tersenyum bahagia sementara Sai tetap berwajah datar.

"_So_, kapan kita _triple date_? Hei Naruto! Kau harus ikut! Ajak seorang cewek gih!" Ajak Ino sambil melotot ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyentuh dagunya, "Oke! Aku terima tantanganmu! Aku akan ajak... err—Hinata-chan!"

Yang dipanggil langsung gelagapan dengan muka blushing. Ino, gadis yang peka dan sangat supel langsung tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya memancing-Naruto agar-ia-mengajak-Hinata-kencan. Ino memang tidak begitu mengenal Hinata. Tapi melihat gerak-gerik gadis lavender saat melirik cowok duren sepanjang perjalanan tadi memberikan kesan jelas kalau Hinata naksir Naruto. Dasar perempuan suka ikut campur.

"He-hei, Ino! Kau bahkan baru saja pingsan kemarin. Ingat tidak? Saat di kantin itu. Saat si pantat ayam mengganggu acara kita," cegah Sai. Ino menyatukan alis dan berpikir sebentar, "Tidak. Aku tak ingat. Maksudku, aku tak ingat apa-apa sebelum pingsan."

Sai menepuk dahinya sementara napas Sakura memburu. _Jangan-jangan bakalan ketahuan...  
_  
"Oh lupakan. Yah sebetulnya sejak _Queen of Trick_ kita kehilangan kesadaran aku merasa banyak hal janggal," ujar Sai dengan melayangkan tatapan penuh curiga ke arah Sakura. Sakura menelan ludah, "Mulai dari keanehan Ino kemarin, sikap Sasuke yang menggumamkan sesuatu dengan aneh, sampai kedekatan kalian," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Oh gawat. Sai terlalu pintar dan mawas diri. Otak Sakura berputar keras mencari alasan yang logis saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memotongnya.

"Sugestimu, Sai."

Laki-laki berambut klimis itu langsung bungkam saat mendengar teman sekelasnya angkat bicara. Bagi Sai, mendingan diam deh kalau mau berargumen dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Udah ah," Ino Yamanaka menengahi adu mulut mereka berdua, "Kasian Sakura baru bangun malah disuguhin tontonan nggak jelas kayak gini."

Sakura nyengir pada Ino, menyetujui perkataan gadis berambut kuning pucat itu. Lalu Naruto yang gerah karena suasana sepi segera mengambil kaleng soda besar yang entah didapat dari mana, mengocoknya keras-keras lalu membukanya. Laki-laki bermata biru langit itu dengan iseng menyemprot teman-temannya dengan soda, "HEI, MANA PESTANYA?"

"NARUTOOO!"

Ino, Sasuke, dan Sai mengambil kaleng-kaleng soda lainnya dan menyemprotkannya pada Naruto. Sasuke memberikan satu kaleng pada Sakura, agar gadis itu bisa ikut melakukan upacara ritual penyiksaan Naruto. Hinata yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir kebingungan malah dipaksa Ino untuk menyemprot Naruto. Bisa dibayangkan, kamar yang tadinya berwarna putih, bau steril, dan rapi kini berubah menjadi lengket, bau soda, dan berantakan. Suara gaduh mereka terdengar di sepanjang lantai tiga. Membuat seorang dokter tua naik pitam dan bermaksud memarahi mereka.

"DIAM KALIAN REMAJA-REMAJA! MAU JADI APA KALIAN?"

.

_Krik_

.

Dan akhirnya mereka dimarahi habis-habisan oleh dokter tua itu.

.

* * *

.

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan dengan gagah menuju gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Dasi yang terpasang rapi serta seragam yang dimasukkan menambah nilai plus pada laki-laki tampan itu. Di sebelahnya tampak seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang digelung setengah. Mata emeraldnya memancarkan kecerdasan yang amat sangat. Singkatnya, gadis emerald dan laki-laki tampan ini berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Siswi-siswi yang tadinya bergossip ria langsung tersedak ludah mereka sendiri saat melihat pemandangan barusan.

Sakura tersenyum bangga, dipeluknya erat-erat lengan kekar pacarnya itu. Sementara Sasuke, melemparkan senyum tulusnya pada Sakura. _Uh_, siapa sih yang nggak iri dengan pemandangan ini? Bahkan Ino saja sampai iri dengan mereka berdua. Saat gadis berambut merah muda itu melewati kerumunan, ia sempat mendengar gumaman seorang siswa.

"Karin-senpai berbusa dan tak sadarkan diri saking shock melihat Uchiha-senpai bergandengan dengan Haruno-senpai! Ja-jangan-jangan _Queen of Trick_ membuat rencana licik untuk dirinya sendiri?"

.

.

_Perfect_, kouhaiku. _Queen of Trick is back!_

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Owari**

.

**A/N :** yee endingnya aneh begini. Hahahaha maaf ya saya buru-burumbanget hehehe. Ah ya, buat yang bertanya kenapa Sasu tau kalo Saku masuk ke Ino, karena waktu 'Ino' sms si Sasu, dia manggilnya Sasuke-kun. Ino kan manggilnya Sasuke aja hehehe. Dan err maaf maaf banget kalo ancur :''''( soalnya keterbatasan waktu banget. Ini aja aku ngetik di tempat les (?) Hehehe gomen ya. Btw bab ini kurang jelas ya? Maaaf :''''''''( *sembah sujud*

**Cherry-chan** : makasih udah review :') makasih udah bilang ficku nggak jelek :-P humornya nggak ada ya? Hahaha maaf ;) itu aku asal pilih genre (?) *plak*

**Hotaru Kazu Faatin** : thanks for da review ne! Done! XD

**Micon** : makasih udah review. AAA jadi gampang ketebak toh T_T hahahaha jadi malu :$

**Kiro yoiD** : lol! arigatou =)

**cha yukina clyne** : arigatou. Hahaha Sasu nggak bakal naksir Ino lagi, lah. Orang buat Winterblossom kan? Ntar pairingnya jadi SasuIno ;P SasuSaku pasti lah pacaran :p

**Shinji aishiteru** : arigatou ;)

**4ntk4-ch4n.** : arigatooou! ;;) hahaha aku jadi malu nih (loh) hahahaha makasih banyak yaaa. Btw aku juga paling suka adegan (?) Saku dilempar :p

**diara hosekini** : looool! Hahahaha makasih banyak ya :* Sasu bisa tau karena... Lihat A/N-ku deh *gampar*

**kin-chan** : arigatou. Yup. Cuman keluarga kecilnya doang. Karena gen bokap ama nyokapnya Sasuke sama-sama kuat (?) Kalo keluarga lain belum tentu (?) Hahahaha xD

**aya-na rifa'i g login** : teteh? XD hahahaha arigato. Haha iya buat WBlossom. Aku ingat kau kok tenang aja ;) *asal peluk sembarangan* btw caraku mengeksplor Sasu emang gimana? O.o thanks anyway! ;)

**mayura **: makasih udah review. Aaaa pakai di copas segala jadi ngakak sendiri nih (?) Aaaw makasih ya hehehe :'D

**Iea**. : arigatou! Xo. Hahaha! Pasti dooong SasuSaku. All hail SasuSaku :')  
**  
Hatake Lerina** : makasih udah review! Ini bab terakhirnya hehehe ;)

**kl-chan** : makasih udah review! Makin tegang? Yep di sini antiklimaksnya :p hehe thanks anyway

Err apa ada yang ketinggalan? PM meh! Hehehe

.

**Review? **


End file.
